


Goes Without Saying

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, POV First Person, SpaceGirls, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Perhaps one of day, we won't have to sneak around like this, avoiding public eye. Perhaps one day we'll be able to be together as wife and wife just like Alex and Maggie. If a miracle happens.A drabble that's been haunting me. I baptise this ship with the name of SpaceGirls





	Goes Without Saying

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes. Let me know what you think. Prompt taken from promptsforthestrugglingauthor

I enter the restaurant, face hidden underneath a wide-brimmed hat and sunglasses, I sit down at the table Lena had been kind enough to reserve in her name to keep suspicion away. Lena and I had been privy for years and this had become a normal thing for her to do for me...for us over the years. She knew of Mon-El and I, of her and I and I couldn't tell why she helped me knowing how wrong this was or why she was so encouraging about it all.

Although my lover’s face was just as concealed, she was just as beautiful as ever. Full lips that I had indulged in kissing for hours that went by as fast as dry sand between my fingers and so delicious that I ached for them so badly that every second apart became an eternity. I could have her...this goddess made flesh within reach and not touch her. Not kiss her, not even play a tantalizing game of footsie. But those lips made it all the more difficult.

And what could be said about those eyes, those pools of hazel blue that had to be a measure of beauty and to which a thousand poets would write their best works and yet utterly fail to describe in it's perfection. What could be said of the beautiful skin or the soul it contained, giving a soul as beautiful as a Kryptonian sunset a shape and a presence in this universe after the planet had laid for so long destroyed.

"How have you been, Melissa?" she breaks this ritual of adoration we have had since we've met by calling me my assumed name. We can't even risk that I am recognised as Kara Danvers, much less as Supergirl, and we've both taken some effort to make sure we have as straight a story as we can of who we are and why we are here.

As long as nobody asks why one 'Amy Jackson' meets one 'Melissa Benoist' for lunch on the restaurant of a five-star hotel that 'Amy' has just checked into without even going to the room, they're set. I give a silent thanks to Rao for Imra being able to delete the security videos, not leaving even a hint of a clue that they've been here, because if not the complication that would be to get to the room without kissing in the privacy of the elevator would have the added weight of having to erase minds when they fail to be apart in it.

"Oh, I'm having a lovely morning" Goes without saying the reason why:  _You are here_

"I am glad to hear that. I am having a lovely morning myself and the day is looking up to be even more beautiful" Goes without saying why: _We'll be able to indulge in the forbidden knowledge that is to know what you taste like when we kiss and the sounds you make when we make love._

"Well, I am glad for you. I do hope my day becomes as great as yours-" I say that with a smile, cringing a little at how that sounded for to me it sounded like something forced that had to be rehearsed a million times to be made convicing and then I ask the question that will grant me the greatest blessing of this Earth.

I ask "How's your dog?" and I am blessed with the sight of the beautiful white pearls that are a marvel of the universe to which she refers to as 'teeth' and the sound of Christian Angels playing their harps as the air carries what she calls 'laugh' and I am smile wider as I try not to beg to be taken right there and then to the heaven that only Imra can provide with her beautiful self.

Imra simply responds with laughter still in her voice "He's fine, but unfortunately still limping. It's no wonder why his previous owner used to call him 'Limpy Richard' if I'm honest"

Once, I would've killed anyone who would've called Mon-El that...but now I can't even say that I feel guilty of calling him that for his unability to perform sometimes and I have to wonder how little will the world change in the years between now and Imra's time that a dick joke will still be able to be made off of the name Richard.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do" Goes without saying: _I am going to satisfy you in the ways that I've learned to during our precious time together and you won't have to think about the face you'll have to make when you don't get there or things won't even start at all because of 'stress' and every other reason he gives you._

My phone vibrates and I check it on instinct. It's Alex and a shiver runs down my spine as I see the message:

**_You are in so much trouble if anyone finds out_ **

My face must've given me away because 'Amy' breaks a rule and places a hand on me and asks "What is it, Mel? Is your Mom doing great?"

Goes without saying: _Have we been made?_

I purse my lips and smile a relaxed smile that fools only me and I say "I have to make a phone call"

I walk off into the lobby and breathing I dial Alex and hear her ringtone behind me and turning around I see her sitting like Eliza once had when she had busted us sneaking out to see boys in the last year of high school. She simply raises her eyebrows and it takes every last piece of my will not to stomp over there and murder her for threatening me. Threatening my Goddess.

Before I speak, Alex simply says "It's gonna suck when she goes back to her time"

"It sucks already" I answer, not giving an inch to my sister's scanning look and I'm rewarded with a sigh and Alex just changes positions to sit like she does when we're having a heart-to-heart.

"I don't know what happening here but...I don't want you get hurt. And it'll come to that one day"

"I've made my peace with that-" In all truth, she had but she had decided that for as long as they were in the same year, she would worship Imra like Rao himself "And I decided to still do this...I want this, Alex. Please let me"

Alex sighs, gets up from where she sits and hugs me before leaving and as I turn around I realize that Imra had been nearby, filtering us out from existance with her powers. They couldn't be too cautious with Mon-El and his powers. Alex knowing meant they had made a mistake already, one that could cost them everything.

I walk towards Imra to apologize and she kisses me in plain sight and I can't help but gasp as I feel her hands cupping my face and moan as I feel her lucious lips against mine. Her tongue enters my mouth and my soul leaves my body when she parts and I am lost in a haze of lust and love for her.

"I erased her mind. Hell, I just erased the last 5 minutes from everyone in the building. I can't take it anymore, Kara." Imra talks hurriedly, as if she's just as desperate as me "If she found out, someone will too. Let's face that together and in the meanwhile enjoy ourselves"

I kiss her hungrily and someone coughs but we don't care. We could fuck here for all I care. We part when she runs out of breath.

"I want to get lunch-" Imra bites her lip and I am soaking my underwear from that alone "Wanna get room service?" Goes without saying:  _I want to taste you and for you to taste me._

I feel that's the last time things will be said in code and I say "I hear it's a marvelous thing here"

Perhaps one of these days, we won't have to sneak around like this, avoiding public eye. Perhaps one day we'll be able to be together as wife and wife just like Alex and Maggie, if some miracle happens.

Perhaps, maybes, should'ves and could'vse would normally be racing in my mind but as Imra takes my hand and leads me upstairs, all I can think of is my Goddess...My Love. 

And that's alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I might develop this as a bigger fic with more details and a bit more background if I am told it is needed/wanted


End file.
